sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
João Estebaínha
| cityofbirth = Guarda | countryofbirth = Portugal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Winger | currentclub = Zane Hills | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = ?-2011 | youthclubs = Académica | years = 2011-2013 2012-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 2016-2018 2018- | clubs = Académica Belenenses (loan) → Belenenses Freamunde Starrs County Zane Hills | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2012-2013 | nationalteam = Portugal (U21) | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Portuguese naming customs. The first or maternal family name is ''Abreu and the second or paternal family name is Estebaínha.'' João Filipe Abreu Estebaínha (born October 4, 1993) is a Portuguese professional footballer who plays in the Caribbean territory of St. Gregory for Zane Hills as an attacking midfielder and winger. Estebaínha came to St. Gregory in 2016, joining Starrs County after spending five years between the top two divisions of Portuguese football. He made an immediate impact: his 19 goals in 2016-17 were third-best in League B, and he earned player of the season honors for his breakout performance, which helped County earn promotion to the top flight in his first season. Following County's relegation in 2017-18, he signed with Zane Hills to remain in League A. Club career Born in Guarda, Estebaínha moved to Guarda as a youth and began playing for Académica. From there he joined Belenenses on loan for the 2012-2013 season, and then on a permanent transfer after helping the club reach the first division. Starrs County After being unable to repeat his feat at Belenenses with Freamunde, who fell just short of promotion in 2015-16, Estebaínha joined Starrs County on August 19, 2016, on a three-year contract. Estebaínha made his debut for Starrs County on September 24, 2016 in their 2016-17 League B season opener against Old Boys Centre-Ville, which County won 3-0 with Estebaínha providing an assist on Killian O'Connell's goal. The following week, Estebaínha scored his first goal for County when he opened the scoring at Bay View in a match that finished 2-2. He went on to open the scoring again on October 15 in a 3-1 win over CGC Red Stars and picked up man-of-the-match honors in consecutive weeks against PSC Pirates and Calabria on January 8 and 14, respectively, scoring in both games. He went on to score in three consecutive games from January 28 to February 7, all victories for County, and scoring a brace in the third game against Winston Beach. In the return fixture against CGC Red Stars on February 11, Estebaínha scored his first hat-trick for County in a 3-0 away win. Another brace followed on March 1 against Carina City and finished the season with 19 goals, one behind his teammate Jon Keast and Hector Villanueva for the League B Golden Boot. He was named the League B Player of the Season as County finished champions of the league, earning promotion to League A for 2017-18. A poor 2017-18 season for the club ensued, however, and they finished in last place to suffer relegation back to League B, leading to speculation about a potential sale of Estebaínha to a League A club. Zane Hills On June 20, 2018, Estebaínha was sold to Zane Hills for an undisclosed fee, where he signed a three-year deal. Category:Player pages Category:Zane Hills F.C. players Category:Starrs County F.C. players Category:People from Portugal